


Silver Bells

by oorsprong



Series: Kylo Amidala inspired by Cylin's art [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Emperor Hux, Hand Jobs, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Teasing, Urethral plug, erotic use of a veil, theatrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: He bent down for a kiss but Kylo reached up and drew a corner of the veil over his face like a shy virgin protecting his innocence.  Hux planted a kiss on the jut of his nose through the veil instead.“Playing coy, my dove?” he whispered, eager to play along.  “It is customary that a kiss should precede the seduction of the body.  But if I must pleasure your body for the favor of your lips then I’ll leave no spot untouched.”





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [The Political Implications (And All That)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11796222) inspired by the amazing [Cylin](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/164149449751/interplanetary-diplomacy-for-this-anon-this-was)

The emperor could not sleep.

 

He’d sent his retinue away early, feigning an exhaustion he did not feel.  A nap was in order so that he would be refreshed before his late night visit to the sleeping senator-- his own dear prince-- in the room adjacent.

 

At least, he hoped  _ one  _ of them was getting some sleep.  Once he entered the senator’s bedchamber sleep would be the furthest thing from their minds.  

 

As he turned in the massive bed, desperate to find a comfortable position that might calm his pounding heart, he couldn’t help but imagine his beloved’s promise:  _ If my emperor pays me a visit tonight he will find such scene to tempt him all over again…  and a veil of white lace that will cover our bodies twice over. _

 

With a groan he clenched his fists, desperate to keep from palming his cock.  He turned a bleary stare to the faintly illuminated star calendar above.  It hung like a mist below the oculus at the center of the high dome capping the room.  The image showed the alignment of the planets in painstaking detail, the phases of the moon over the capital city, and the sacred constellations.  He only had to lift a hand and it would descend to hover above the bed so he could pick through it with this fingers.  Such a thing would have amused him for hours as a boy.  Now that his sights were set on more… adult… diversions, he couldn’t find a suitable distraction.

 

He would wait another hour, of course.  Another hour would reward his patience-- show him to be a man of deliberation and care.

 

Twenty minutes later he stood in front of the door that connected the two rooms, straightened his shoulders and placed his hand on the sensor.  It slid open with a satisfying click and he stepped into the darkness of the senator’s bedchamber.

 

“Impatient.”

 

The tone carried a half-hearted reproach that Hux knew to be put-on entirely.  The voice issuing from the darkness ahead tugged at him somewhere beneath the breastbone-- some primal place that came to life for no one but Kylo Amidala.

 

“You could take it as a compliment.  Am I not the most powerful man in the galaxy?  And you have me at your beck and call.  Imagine that.”  

 

As if by magic the room began to glow and Hux took in a sharp breath at the sight of thousands of tiny bulbs of light hovering around them, casting soft shadows over the figure that stood before him.  A white lace veil covered the form from head to toe, sheer enough to showcase Kylo’s triumphant grin.  Delicate patterns sewn into the veil caught his gaze and drew it up an intricate path of blooming flowers between flecks of diamonds scattered about like stars. 

 

“To be certain, Your Imperial Highness,” Kylo continued from beneath the veil, “to be desired a man of such standing would move the hardest of hearts.  But mine is harder still, for I have no interest in the emperor unless the man beneath the crown is my own Armitage.”

 

With a dramatic flourish he flung back the veil and let it flutter to his feet and Hux lost all pretense of composure.

 

“Oh, my prince,” he whispered, drinking in the sight as though it could be contained in his eyes.  As though it weren’t a deluge that might drown him.

 

To say that Kylo wore nothing at all would have been accurate, as the accoutrements he wore were not clothing in a technical sense.  Hux tried to make sense of elaborate metalwork that draped over his body; fine silver chains that circled his waist, his wrists, his ankles, and crossed over his shoulders.  The belt he wore gleamed with row upon row of miniature bells that tinkled as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  His eyes settled on the most alluring detail of all; a gleaming plug poking out from his cock that attached to a ring snug against the head.

 

He would have dropped to his knees and crawled forward in reverence to press his lips to that small instrument, so moved was he by the sight before him, if Kylo hadn’t beckoned him forward with a curled finger.  Hux followed, powerless in his thrall.  He watched Kylo turn, transfixed as a length of chain hanging from the belt of bells momentarily slipped between his beloved’s pale buttocks as he bent to climb into bed.  The veil lifted from the floor with another gesture of his hand and settled atop the sheets so that Kylo could roll onto his back upon it.  Each tiny bell rang it’s own sweet song with his movements.  The emperor surged forward and stood, breathless, at the foot of the senator’s bed.  Divesting himself of his night clothes took too long.  So many buttons-- why in hell were there so many buttons?  He joined his prince in the bed, stretched out beside him, and ran a hand across his naked thigh, his jaw, his blushing cheek.

 

He bent down for a kiss but Kylo reached up and drew a corner of the veil over his face like a shy virgin protecting his innocence.  Hux planted a kiss on the jut of his nose through the veil instead.  

 

“Playing coy, my dove?” he whispered, eager to play along.  “It is customary that a kiss should precede the seduction of the body.  But if I must pleasure your body for the favor of your lips then I’ll leave no spot untouched.”

 

He repositioned himself to kneel at the senator’s feet, stroking them reverently.  Toes curled and flexed with pleasure as he bestowed a kiss upon each one and the bells on Kylo’s anklets jingled away as he ran a teasing finger over the soles.  Each knee received the same treatment as he inched his hot mouth up the senator’s body, kissing and caressing places he knew by heart.  The heat of Kylo’s body spurred him on, promising sweeter things ahead as his lips grazed the soft skin.  He ignored the rigid cock that greeted him over the crest of a supple thigh, choosing to kiss a path up one bare hip and back down to bury his nose in the soft warmth of his belly.   

 

A muffled noise came from under the veil-- a laugh? A moan? A plea?  As he had in the garden earlier that day he covered Kylo’s navel with tender kisses, provoking more tinkling of bells and a huff of a laugh.

 

Feeling bold, Hux tapped at the plug to tease the senator and watch his hips shudder.  He ran a fingertip over the ring and back down across the tip.  A bit of precome bubbled through the narrow hole in the plug and he swiped back across to wet his fingers with it.

 

“You play the bashful bridegroom but your body tells a different story.  If I were to sit on that brazen cock would you blush and hide your eyes or would those hips snap to attention?”

 

Hux bent again to the body on display for him to kiss hard nipples and bite at the base of that unblemished neck, thrilled to watch marks bloom across it.

 

The moan was unmistakable this time and to his delight the senator drew back the veil just enough to reveal lips plush and pink with arousal.  Hux coaxed them open with his tongue to savor the sweetness of his beloved’s mouth.  When he felt Kylo’s hand fumble between their bodies he chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his chin.

 

“So eager?”

 

He took the senator’s wrist firmly in hand and pinned it over his head so that he could not pleasure himself.  What protest Kylo meant to offer died on his lips as Hux caught them again in a fierce kiss to let the senator know he would not be swayed by that lovely mouth.

 

“Would I permit you to take yourself in hand while my own are meant for your satisfaction alone?”

 

He slipped a hand back to toy with the head of the desperate cock beneath him, charmed by the jingle of tiny bells as his prince struggled in vain to buck his hips up into the touch.  With infinite patience he watched the plug drool helplessly as he stroked and squeezed, offering no hope of completion.  Kylo whined and Hux tugged the veil down over his face and brushed his lips against it, finding Kylo’s supple mouth again beneath the silk.  The barrier between them only heightened his arousal.  Soon the veil grew damp from his prince’s panting and the emperor gripped him with intent as black eyelashes fluttered against the sheer fabric.

 

The senator came to the ringing of bells and the roaring thud of Hux’s heart.

 

***

 

The next senate assembly was a tedious ordeal but the emperor suffered far worse than anyone but the senator from Naboo knew.  For Kylo Amidala’s ornate dress had been accentuated with a small detail only Hux paid attention to.  And while the emperor spoke his cock stood at attention as though part of the crowd.  For around one slim ankle a belled anklet hung.  And Kylo tapped his foot to it’s faint percussion with a smile.


End file.
